vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushio Aotsuki
Summary Ushio Aotsuki (蒼月潮, Aotsuki Ushio), is the son of a temple priest and a lady shaman, destined to wield the Beast Spear and defeat the super yokai Hakumen no Mono. He is very kind-hearted and greatly values all life and friendships. With his ideals, he manages to unite the forces of mankind and yokai against Hakumen through his example of his fighting partnership with Tora. Ushio loves Asako and cares a lot for Mayuko, and will promptly appear to save them from yokai attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Ushio Aotsuki Origin: Ushio & Tora Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Yokai, Spear Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, Advanced Healing Rate, Demon Durability Negation, Expert in Hand to Hand Combat, Complete Control of the Beast Spear Attack Potency: Island level, beast spear ignores durability of any Demon/Yokai Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Shown consistently that he is faster than Tora) Lifting Strength: Class K (Holds up boulders with ease and with a slight lean of his hand sent a bus speeding down the town's street) Striking Strength: Island Class (Constantly overpowers Tora) Durability: Island level (Tanked one of Hakumen's blasts, although he nearly died) Stamina: Very High Range: 'Far 'Standard Equipment: The Beast Spear Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can be consumed with the urge to kill Yokai Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Master Spearman: It is no surprise that after coming into possession of the Beast Spear, Ushio became a most skilled spearman, wielding the weapon with amazing skill and ingenuity. He is capable of fighting very well with the weapon against multiple opponents, and is often very adaptable. Even without transforming, he proves himself to be quite proficient. Ushio constantly keeps the spear on hand due to Tora's constant threatening to eat him, and to threaten the yokai to control him. '-Enhanced strength, reflexes and speed:' When invoking the power of the Beast Spear, Ushio undergoes a transformation that greatly increases his strength and speed to the point where he can fight on par or even overwhelm other yokai. He is capable of easily holding up a large boulder on his own and can send a bus flying down a street with a casual shove of his hand. His speed also allows him to keep pace even with the likes of Tora, who is capable of flying fast enough to create a sonic boom. '-Advanced Healing rate and durability:' As Ushio is often injured or wounded in battle, the Beast Spear accelerates his healing process, enabling Ushio to quickly recover from various injuries, and the spear increases his durability, allowing him to survive injuries that would otherwise kill a normal human. '-Expert Hand-to-hand combatant:' While not properly trained in martial arts, Ushio has proven himself capable of unarmed combat on various occasions, incorporating his fighting skills with his wielding of the Beast Spear. '-Control of the Beast Spear:' As the Beast Spear's master, Ushio can call the weapon to his hand if he loses it or throws it. Whenever Ushio invokes the spear's powers, his eyes become feral and his hair lengthens all the way down to his feet, making him appear somewhat like a yokai himself. Gallery Ushio.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ushio to Tora Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6